


Contemplating Murder

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Jack's POV during Avenger 2.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplating Murder

  


I'm going to kill her. 

What the hell was she thinking? Larking off across the universe, blithly crossing enemy lines and putting herself at risk...for what? Some half-baked idea of how to fix the gate.

And she didn't even have the sense to take someone with her...someone competant that is. Felger's not competant, he's barely contenent.

Does she have some deathwish that I've never noticed? Some mysterious force tht pushes her to risk her neck at the drop of a hat.

She damn well better be ok when I get there...or I will kill her.

I will.

 


End file.
